Grotesque
by abstract lust
Summary: Very very violent Kigo Kim and Shego encounters something truly horrifying and discover their true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters in Kim possible besides for the ones that I made up.

Summary: Very very violent Kigo..maybe 18+ material..mostly the first chapter though if you can get past it then the rest should be okay. So if you don't like torture scenes then just skip this first one. Well you've been warned so read at your own risk.

Angela was a woman 23 years of age. She was very successful in her work and led a decent life. She was also a fairly attractive woman. She stood 5 feet 5 inches tall possessed flowing shoulder length black hair, fair skin and cat like eyes. Her body wasn't especially voluptuous but anyone in the right mind would of thought she was attractive nevertheless.

One day she decided to go out at night to take a walk. It was a peaceful night. The night was silent, dark there was not a soul in the streets. She was currently stressed in her work and wanted to take her mind of things. After wandering around for about 15 minutes she felt something strange as if her body was trying to give her a warning.

However, she told her self that it was nothing and ignored it. After another few minutes another creepy feeling washed over her. Now she felt slightly worried and decided to head back home. She was about to turn a corner then the sight that was reflected in her eyes after she had turned terrified her.

No that wouldn't be the right word every alarm in her body started ringing as she tried to comprehend the terror that she was feeling. Her body was also paralyzed and frozen…too shocked to move. The creature in front of her was truly a sight to behold. It was the definition of grotesque. It stood roughly around 5 feet 6. He was inhumanly disfigured in every way possible. The skin that it possessed looked like burnt leather. He had no nose and his eyes were unporportional and scars took over his face. He had no lips and inside his mouth you could see black teeth lined around in bizarre places. He also had ears that looked like it was stiched together and attached to the side of his head.

Furthermore, he had a huge lump of rotting flesh on the right side of his face that just hung there. It looked like it was bubbling and had bumps and clumps ofblack hair growing around it. It was like a blob mixed with organs, feces, vomit and fur. She was about to scream when he suddenly bit off her finger with a speed that wasn't even registered in her mind and the next thing she knew every thing was black.

When she finally came to conciousness the terror and pain that was imminent for her would transcend the cruelest tortures that had to be endured in hell.

She was chained to a table that was covered with blood, vomit, feces, and many other different forms of human fluid. She was so completely terrified that she felt that her hear would burst out of her chest. It looked like she was in some kind of chamber or morgue. She could see amputated and dismembered body parts everywhere. There was not a single clean place in the room. It was completely filled with organs blood and strange devices and tools.

The room was also pitch black if it were not for a couple candles that lit the place only enough for the naked eye to make out most of the things that were there. Then suddenly lights lit up for her to be able to make out every thing that was in the room but still giving a dark creepy feeling.

Unfortunatley once that happened she suddenly found her face to face with the monster that had captured her earlier. It studied her and gave a cackle that sent shivers throughout your whole body. Even its voice sounded disgusting, like it was coated with slime and vomit. He suddenly took a hand full of needles and inserted all into her womanhood. She let out a scream completely filled with pain and agony as streams of tears started to pour out of her eyes as he punctured her clit in various places. The amount of pain that was inflicted on her was immeasurable.

He slowly inserted a dagger into her asshole and twisted it around causing searing pain to rack her body. Next he proceeded in to feasting on her rose colored nipple. He slowly bit the areola off and then suddenly abruptly tore the nipple off of her breasts. After he finished eating her torn off piece of flesh he took a thin rusty nail and pushed it into her eyeball. At this point she was bordering on insanity, her throat was getting corase form screaming in pain. She tried to close her eyes but her eyelids would know be stopped from the rusty nail that he inserted. However, the creature was not finished yet, he started then to make lazy cuts all over her body with a dirty looking butcher knife, soon her body was drenched in red liquid. He then poured a bucket of boiling water that was equivalent to around a few hundred degress Fahrenheit all over her skin.

The water cooked her alive as her skin started to deform. Fortunatley for her, her body had long since blocked out the pain that she was receiving for it could only handle so much.. After a couple of minutes she was unaware of her surroundings and her mind went blank. Seeing that he wasn't able to enjoy his victims pain any long he decided to finish things up.

He made an incision below the second rib. The flesh underneath is cold and he removed her warm organs. The smell was like perfume to him. As he inhaled the fragrance his dick turned as hard as rock until the point where it was in pain. He began thrusting his penis into her lubricated by her own cold blood.

He looks at her face…it was frozen in a mask of eternal bleak terror. Soon the stink of her body filled the room. He couldn't even explain the elation and excitement that he felt as he fucked this dead piece of rotting meat. He climaxed time and time again completely ignoring his refractory period and elated by the pain that it gave him….

To be continued….

How's that? Don't worry there'll be a huge break after this chapter on the violence anyways. I'm pretty sure the next chapters wont get any worse than this and will mostly be focused on kigo. I just had to use this chapter to introduce their antagonist.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any characters in Kim possible besides for the ones that I made up.

Kim Possible stared at the ceiling while she was laying on her bed. She still couldn't accept the fact that she had already graduated high school. It's been 2 weeks since she graduated middleton high. She had been accepted into every college that she applied to. In the end she decided to enter Go University…an extremely prestigious university. While Ron decided to go to a cooking school in France and Monique ended up in USC.

Countless thoughts swarmed in her mind as she thought about her future. She was the only w hat that didn't know what to do with her future. Ron already decided that he was going to be a chef and Monique was going to do something related to fashion and design. She however didn't have a goal. Maybe it was because there were too many things that interested her and too many things that she was a genius at. Her problem wasn't that she was incapable of being good at something but because she was so inconsistent and would never be able to stay interested in a fixed topic. She excelled in everything that she tried.

She could of entered Harvard to study medicine considering the fact that she was accepted but she found medicine to be to mundane. She could of majored in engineering but she lost interest in numbers eventhough she excelled at math. She was also excellent in sports and was able to become the top player in any sport she tried. She was pretty much perfect.

However, being perfect didn't ease the thoughts and uneasiness that filled her mind. Pretty soon she would hardly see her high school friends again. How would she be able to keep in touch with Ron if he was in France? She would miss going to Bueno Nacho everyday, and playing video games for hours with Ron and Felix. Although she was excited to finally get out of high school and enter university a part of her longed for her highschool life and wish it never ended.

This created another problem. How would she do her missions? If ron was in France then Team Possible would pretty much be broken up. Just as she was about to doze of her Kimmunicator rang.

"Whats the sitch Wade?" answered Kim. "It looks like theres been a robbery in a labatory in New York" Wade replied. "Judging from the claw marks I'd say that theres a high chance that it could be Shego".

"Godammit Shego?" thought Kim "Just the person I wanted to see". Kim wasn't as enthusiastic about her missions as she used to be. After years and years of saving the world it started to wear on her. Especially with Shego who would win half the time and she would never be able to gurantee a successful mission. Although she enjoyed the intense work out and challenge that Shego gave her whenever they faced off. She loved the way they were able to fight as equals. It was like fighting the person on the other side of the mirror. Their fights were like perfect synchronized dances. Each move was precise and deadly and used to its fullest potential.

"Well I guess I'd better get Ron" said Kim. "What DID happen in between you and Ron?" Wade asked. " I always thought that you guys would be together forever after seeing what happened during the prom. Kim's face dropped. "We kind of ddint work after a couple of months". "Why didn't you guys tell me?" asked Wade. "I think I'm a good enough friend to know about this kind of stuff." " Well…I didn't want to talk about it and I dbout Ron would either. " I guess I can never see Ron more than a best friend". We've been through to much and he feels like a brother to me now..dating him just wouldn tseem right". " I wish I didn't have to hurt him though". Said Kim. "I'm sure he understood" said Wade. "Well your rides at the front door and Ron's already in there better shake a leg Kim". "Oh right I almost forgot about the mission." Said Kim as she ran out the door. "

Ron was standing in front of the helicopter with his usual goofy smile. It almost seemed like nothing had happened in between them since they broke up. "KIM!" Ron shouted with a grin on his face. " We haven't seen each other since graduation…I cant believe my parents decided to go to Yugoslavia for vacation." Kim smiled. It looked like they were going to be best friends forever no matter what happens. They entered the helicopter and took off.

"SHEGO! With this Obliteration Death Ray that you stole for me no one will be able to stop me!" Drakken ranted on. "Not even that Kim Possible." " Yeah Yeah Dr. D…tell me that after you've actually succeeded in taking over the world and not having me bust you out of prison again" Shego said. "Well in any case I'm going to my room ."

Shego walked lazily to her new room complete with all the training equipment you would ever need. Her room was around the size of a small house. "I wonder how long itll take for Kimmie to get here this time.." thought Shego. "I wish she would wear something other than that tank top and cargo pants."

" I actually really liked that white and blue suit that hugged on to her curves to tightly…although I'm not a big fan of the color." Shego started to work on the punching bag bombarding the 400 pound bag with fierce hooks, straights, jabs, and uppercuts. After knocking the bag all over the place as if it were a pillow she worked on her kicks.

She practiced a couple round house kicks, and knee strikes on the bag and went to turn on the synthdrones. She sent 30 synthdrones to her room for her to practice on. They all came at her simontaneously each with a different fighting style and different programs of martial arts. A normal person would have been completely overwhelmed by even one of the synthdrones however Shego was no ordinary person. She was ripping through the synthdrones as if they were construction paper.

The first one lashed a round house kick at her which she ducked and sweep kick it then followed up with an axe kicked at the exact time it hit the ground from the sweep kick. A second synthdrone tried to grapple her but it couldn't even touch her before she took its head and smashed it violently in her her knee and then stepping on its shoulder and propelled herself to another syndrome and destroying him with a spinning round house kick in the air. After a couple of minutes the synthdrones were lying all over the place in pieces and she hardly broke a sweat.

Deciding that fighting synthdrones were too mundane she decided to test the new project that Drakken was working on. He had warned her about how dangerous and powerful it was but she could care less. After all she thought of herself as an invincible being. She sent project alpha to her room and it turned out to be attractive man that was in his early to mid twenties.

He had fairly long jet black hair whose bangs went down to his lips and covered the right part of his face. He also had fine eyebrows, gray eyes and an expressionless face. Furthermore, he had what looked like a martial arts build and stood around 6 feet. "Oh no not another "Eric synthdrone"" thought Shego. "Ah well Drakken never seem to be as cautious with his inventions as this one so I might as well give it a go." Shego went at it with a lightling fast back kick but it surprisingly ducked and countered with an uppercut catching Shego completely off guard. It smashed her chin and she flew a good 10 feet. " Wow that actually hurt..maybe Ill have some fun with this one" Shego thought as she started to smirk. Shego charged at it and feinted a kick but smashed the drone with a crushing elbow smash in the face.

The synthdrone recovered quickly and began to throw punch and kick combinations so fast that it was starting to blur. "Hmm I see Dr. D got this idea from Kimmie.." thought Shego. She dodged all of the attacks like water and blocked and deflected a couple that she failed to avoid. The synthdrone kept the attack up for at least 3 minutes it looked like it was built to last forever. As a result, Shego decided to counter attack. She deflected a left cross that came her way and hit it to the side creating an opening on its stomach.

She started a short barrel roll with the first punch hitting the open stomach. Then when it started to back away creating the perfect space for her to use legs attacks she sent a flurry of kicks using her right legs to its face so fast that you could practically see an afterimage and then with the last kick she smashed the side of its face with so much force that its hit the ground and bounced up. She lit up her hands and was about to end it by thrusting it through its chest when its eyes turned pure black and he grabbed her arm and threw her across the room.

"Demon Mode activated." It said in a robotic voice. "Wow this ones full of surprises" thought Shego. "I haven't had this much fun since I last fought princess." "Well bring it on" Shego said as she motioned it forward with her four fingers making a come here gesture.

"Oh man KP I am hungry" said Ron. "Cant we stop by at Bueno Nacho or something?" "Ron…you just ate 10 mintues ago!" Kim exclaimed. "Well the Ron-man needs his nutrition" mumbled Ron. Just then the Kimmunicator rang. "Whats the sitch wade?" said Kim. "Kim I've just found out that theres been at least 25 cases of missing people in the last 2 months.

Also it looks like they were all attractive young women. Here I'll send you the list of pictures. They were woman all varying in looks but were all obviously attractive. There was an French girl with flowing blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. A girl with heavy make up short hair and luscious lips. A girl with catlike eyes and black shoulder length hair to name a few. "Hmm...this could be trouble" said Kim. Ill look into this as soon as I stop Drakken and his new plan. "Wait this gets even more bizarre." Wade said.

"Get this…there were 10 pieces of decapitated limbs that were discovered in random places…there was a ear, arm, foot, and they all have a strange making cut into them. Its been discovered that all the limbs that were discovred are that of the women that have been reported missing. It's almost as if the murderer is giving clues to mock us…"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any characters…if I did Shego and Kim would spend a lot more time together.

"Shit what the hell?" thought Shego as she flew across the room. "Damn I never thought Dr. D could make such a powerful synth," However she was brought out of her thoughts when the synthdrone suddenly appeared behind her and roundhouse kicked her in the air. Shego ended up with much more than just a few bruises after crashing through a couple walls. "All right…you wanna play? Bring it fucker." snarled Shego.

She then ignited her plasma to the size of monster truck tires and she forced it all to surge into her body. "Damn I'd never thought I'd have to use this technique…I haven't had to use this for years!" The super charged plasma that was now flowing in her body caused both Shego's speed and strength to at least quadruple. Before the synthdrone could react Shego was already behind it and sent a crushing kick to its backside. Then suddenly she appeared in front of him and did a quick one two combination and finished the combo with a bone breaking plasma engulfed right hook to the ribs. The synthdrone began to stagger back.

Unfortunatley for him Shego was far from finished. She suddenly appeared above him and executed a couple fierce swipes at his face and grabbed his face and smashed it into her knee. She finally finished him by holding onto his head and forced so much plasma into head that it exploded.

"Fuck…that technique seriously drains your energy." panted Shego as she fell to the floor. "I gota give Dr. D some credit on that Synthdrone though…it really was something. I hope he doesn't mind that I broke it though."

Just then Dr. Drakkens voice filled the lair. "SHEGO…get ready to destroy Kim Possible! I cant let this new obliteration ray go to waste..HURRY!"

"Ah..fuck" thought Shego. " I probably shouldn't of fought that thing..I might actually really lose to Kimmie this time even if I don't hold back"

"Alright…lets do the usual…you get Drakken and I'll take care of Shego." Kim whispered to Ron.

"All right I'm on it Kp." replied Ron as he sprinted to the most expensive and complex looking machinery proceeded into messing it up as much as possible.

Just then Shego dropped down from above and sent an axe kick to Kim's head. However, Kim dodged it easily and countered with a lighting fast backhand and nailed Shego in the shoulder. Shego slightly winced but in not even a second worth of time she stuck Kim in the cheek with her elbow. However Kim merley shrug it off and sent Shego flying into a bunch of boxes with a fierce sidekick.

" What the hell…why's Wade calling me now?" thought Kim. She flipped the Kimmunicator on and saw that the boy genius' face was as pale as paper.

"Kim…I have some very _very_ bad news."

" What is it?" Kim asked with her voice slightly shaking.

"Well you know the serial killer that has been currently active and leaving body parts all over the place?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well…I have a strong feeling that he's kidnapped your mom.."

"WHAT?!" shouted Kim.

"No way…n-no w-way..y-your kidding right..? P-please tell me your joking wade." whispered Kim as tears started to come out of her beautiful olive eyes.

"Im not positive but..theres been suspects that say that something suddenly took your mom away when she was coming back from work. Also it left a small finger print on your mom's purse that she dropped when he kidnapped her. The finger print is identical to the deformed body parts that were scattered."

"Uhh…Princess? Are you alright?" asked Shego

"…S-shego please let me win this time.." Kim said softly before running out of the lair at top speed.

"What the hell?" thought Shego sigh "Oh what the hell.." She then flung a plasma blast at the invention that Drakken was going to take over the world with and quickly pretended to be running away.

"DR. D LETS GO! THIS PLACE IS GONA BLOW!" shouted Shego.

KIM POSSIBLE YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT BUT YOUR NOT! Shouted Drakken. "Wait…where is she anyway?"

Ron seeing his friend run out of the room was already long gone from the lair.

Shego's house

"I wonder what happened to Kimmie back there." thought Shego as she flipped through the channels of her flat screened tv. "If I wasn't mistaken she looked as if she was crying."

The thought of tears filling up those beautiful olive orbs of the redhead brought a slight ache in Shego's heart.

Out of all her years fighting the fiery redhead, never once has she ever seen the redhead shed so much as a tear. She hated to admit it but she was worried to death about the teenage hero.

"It's probably just boyfriend troubles." thought Shego. However imagining a filthy preppy looking teenage boy getting close with the redhead suddenly brought a mixture of anger and jealousy to Shego's heart. "Ah…what the hell is wrong with me…I might as well go to sleep."

Unfortunatley right when she was about to turn off the tv something on the news caught her eye. The news reporter was talking about serial killer, which she would of normally ignored but something about the way that the victims were turning up missing held Shego's attention.

" There has been now 27 cases of missing women here in middleton over a span of 2 months. The most recent victims were a highly respected brain surgeon and her daughter the teen hero…Kim Possible…"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any characters besides the sadistic motherfuckers that I made up. I still havent started any fluffy kigo moments…well they just wouldn't fit with their current situation right now…but I promise that there'll definitely be some in the future.

"Where am I…?" muttered Kim as she woke up.

She found herself in a slightly dark and damp room. Then she remembered. She had run out of Dr. Drakken's currnet lair after hearing the news of her mom. She was determined to find her but after a few minutes of mindless running she had come to the realization that she had no lead. Then just when she stopped to catch her breath she remembered getting bit and losing all conciousness.

"Where the fuck is this place?" thought Kim. When Kim's eyes adjusted to the slgiht darkness of the room her eyes widened to dinner plates. She was currently surrounded by around 70 heads of women that were all put on a what looked like a spear.

"What the hell…" For the first time Kim felt horrified with her current situation. All of her encounters with so called villains were no where as psychopathic and evil as the current one that held her captive. Sure Drakken and Dr. Dementor and all them wanted to take over the world but she knew that they were not truly evil. Hell, she doubted that most them would have the guts to hurt her to the point where she seriously got injured.

But the current…thing that she was up against was definitely on a different level. She couldn't believe that it was able to sneak up on her and cause her to fall unconscious without her even able to sense its presencse. What kind of monster was it?

She got her answer when the door to her room suddenly opened. At the door were 2 drastically different looking beings. The first one was a horribly disfigured and hideous looking man that was currently dragging a human head by her hair. The other man was an extremely neat looking middle aged man. He had hair parted to the side, wore glasses, and a vest over a button up shirt. His face was completely devoid of any expression other than a small creepy looking smile.

Kim got the second biggest shock that night when she noticed who the disfigured man was dragging around.

"BONNIE?!" she screamed "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTARDS?"

However, it triggered no response in either of the 2 men. The messier of the 2 merley threw her head onto the tip of a spear that wasn't already occupied with a head.

Blinded with rage Kim ran to deliver a huge haymaker to the disfigured man.

Unfortunatley, he merley dodged the punch and his lips curved into a smile. Before Kim knew it, it was behind her and was about to grab her neck but Kim was no ordinary girl. She sensed his movements, ducked and delivered a sweep kick to his feet.

"You fucking picked the wrong girl to mess with you sick fucks." growled Kim. She then proceeded to stomp on the disfigured man's face but it avoided it with ease and in less than a second it was already back on its feet.

The 2 exchanged blows for a couple of minutes. The monster with grabbing, swiping, and biting attacks that were executed in bizarre and frenzied movements. Kim on the other hand accurately executed punch and kick attacks.

After a while Kim started to pant and breathe harder than before.

"Fuck what the hell is wrong with this guy? Everything about him is inhuman…his strenghth, speed, stamina, and even reach. I'm having a tougher time with him than Shego." thought Kim.

Although the disfigured man's eyes were still filled up with as much sadistic intent, and excitement as ever Kim could see that he was also tiring. She could tell that his movements lost a bit of its initial speed.

This knowledge gave Kim a slight emotional boost know that she was still able to defeat the thing and come out of this alive. Just then Kim decided to use a different tactic to defeat the monster.

She charged at it and as expected the monster went at her with a swipe attack to the face. The monster however predicted that Kim would dodge or block the simple attack. Unfortunatley, Kim took it head on which took the monster off guard. By using that split second of time Kim hit a pressure point in the monster's neck and it became temporarily paralyzed.

Using this opportunity Kim executed the fastest and hardest flurry of punches that she could possibly manage to the creature's vital organs. The punches seemed so fast that it seemed to blur. Soon the monster was on the ground and was writhing in agony despite its masochist nature. Kim smirked at it. Then she brought her foot down to its throat as hard she could and completely crushed it throat therefore killing it.

Kim then stepped back and looked at the other man. She expected him to look frightened, or intimidated. However, his expression remained the same as ever. He still wore an expressionless famous with the same small creepy smile as before. Then it started to walk towards her. She got into a solid defensive stance expected him to lunge at her similar to the attack pattern of her precious opponent.

However she was completely shocked at what he did next. He stopped right before the monster that Kim had just killed, crouched down and started eating it. He tore off a couple of fingers and would suck the meat off of it. He would then remove his intestines from its stomach and began to devour it.

Kim was shocked to say the least. But she regained her composure soon enough.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! H-HE…WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EATING YOUR COMRADE!?." Kim shouted at him. Disgusted at the man Kim threw a fierce roundhouse kick aimed to its face.

However, it avoided the attack with ease and never even took its eyes off of his current dinner course. In fact he continued to eat the previous man as if Kim wasn't even there. Enraged Kim started to executed multiple combos of kicks and punches at the man. Unfortunatley it had the completey same effect as before and not even one attack made contact with him.

At this point Kim started to get frightened. This man was on a completely different level than both her and her previous opponent.

"Shit…theres no way I can defeat this man if I cant even hit him. To make matters worse I'm already spent from my last fight." thought Kim Just then Kim remembered something. She was here to rescue her mom. This reaization filled her with unknown energy and she executed a new flurry of attacks that were on a different level than before towards the man.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY MOM?! WHERE IS SHE YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!" shouted Kim as she attacked the man. Miraculously this newfound energy enabled to hit the man more than a few times. But the man continued to remain on the same exact sport feasting on the late deformed man. Then when Kim aimed a kick that was close to his face he caught it with his mouth.

Kim's eyes widened in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing?! LET ME GO!" yelled kim.

Then the man began to sink its teeth into Kim's calf earning a piercing scream from Kim. Kim managed to finally get out by smashing her knee into its teeth as hard as possible. However she didn't get free without having a chunk of her leg taken from her.

"Motherfucking son of a bitch." panted Kim as she tried to wrap a piece of cloth around her leg that was currently bleeding.

Then when she looked up she found herself face to face with the man. She didn't even have time scream before he thrusted his razor sharp nails in to her stomach. Then she realized that she began to get drowsy.

Suddenly realization hit her. She was bit by him. This was the same way that the other creature managed to put her to sleep. However this knowledge was no good to her anymore now that she was losing conciousness again. The last thought that she had before her world went black was for a certain green skinned rival to come and save her and her mom from this nightmare…

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any characters --

By the way the neat looking cannibal isn't Hannibal Lecter lol I'm somewhat basing him off Kevin from Sin City.

Shego's house

"WHAT THE FUCK?" shouted Shego after hearing the news of her rival.

" How could she of been so fucking careless?" thought Shego. "Damn I shouldn't of let her run off like that knowing that she was in such a shaky state. Shit what can I do now?"

Shego starting pacing around her house with countless thoughts filling up her mind.

"That motherfucker better not of done anything to her. Ah shit I cant go to the police or any shit like that either considering they weren't able to do shit for the past 2 fucking months. I really hope Kimmie's ok.."

Shego didn't want to admit it but she was currently worried to death. She never knew that her fiery rival had such an effect on her. She's never felt what she was currently feeling. She felt like she was on the verge of breaking down and crying with so much worriness and stress inside of her at the moment.

She started going through her mind and thought of all her possibilities. Soon enough she also started to try and figure out all the information she knew about the serial killer. Then it hit her.

She remembered the killing pattern that the killer used. The carvings on the various body parts scattered about was exactly identical to a man that had murdered her own mother. But that was impossible. That man had died more than a decade ago.

Just then Shego remembered she could always contact the boy genius that Kim always used to get her strange devices.

"Good thing I took one of her pager thingies." thought Shego

She then proceeded to calling the boy genius.

"KIM WHER-...wait Shego?" said Wade.

" What...how the hell did you get her Kimmunicator?"

"I took it from her a while ago...but that's not important now...do you have any idea where she is? If the thing that captured her is who I'm thinking about then she's in a lot of trouble." answered Shego

"Well I've been working on that ever since I heard the news a few minute prior. But as of now I can't find anything. I have coordinates to her Kimmunicator but for some reason it isn't showing up. My guess is that it's been destroyed. So I'm trying to locate the chip that I slipped on her but the signal is currently horrible. My hypothesis is that she's somewhere underground."

" Damn if that motherfucker did anything to Kimmie..."thought Shego restlessly.

"...and I got it!" exclaimed Wade.

" What really?" shouted Shego " Where is she?"

" Alright...she should be around..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Damn…where am I?" muttered Kim as her eyelids started to open.

Then when her eyes adjusted to the current light of the room she found her face to face with the man that had just bit her a while ago. With his face mere milliners from hers she couldn't help but let out a surprised scream.

After she was conscious she realized something very wrong with the situation.

She was currently hanging upside down naked. There was a rope that was attached to the ceiling that currently held her by her feet.

All the color drained from her face. Shit. She was going to get tortured and suffer a horrible death similar to all the victims before her.

"Mother fucking bitch! Let me off of here!" shouted Kim as she thrashed around. However it was futile. She was naked therefore it was impossible to reach her kimmunicator or any of her handy gadgets that she kept in her baggy cargo pants. Also her hands and legs were tied up making it impossible to do really anything.

"I'm gonna fucking rip your face off once I get out of her you dick." screamed Kim as she continued to make a useless attempt to escape from her current situation.

Then Kim heard her the cannibal walk towards her with something that looked like a scythe in his hands.

"What the hell…when did he get ahold of that? I didn't even see him move!" thought Kim.

Now Kim started to panic. She really really didn't like sharp things and now one was going to cause major damage and pain to her body.

"GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Kim with her voice slightly shaking.

The sadistic cannibal then began to drag the blade of the scythe all over Kim's body. He did it hard enough so you could hear the skin make contact with the blade but not enough so that it was causing any damage or pain….yet.

Kim's heart felt like it was beating so fast that it would explode. The anticipation of the pain that was imminent for her was killing her. She felt her palm get slightly bloody from making a fist so tight that her fingernails went into her skin.

Then suddenly the blade came down hard across her back and Kim let out a piercing scream that could be heard for miles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn…I gota get there in time!" thought Shego as she sped to what Wade thought was Kim's current destination with her black motorcycle.

She was currently speeding through the night at over 150 mph.

She couldn't wait to get the motherfucker's face and rip it in half. She swore to herself that she would give him the most pain that a human could possibly feel if Kim was severely hurt in any way.

She was still confused why she was so protective and worried about the teen hero. So she just assumed that it was because she thought of them as rivals and she was the only entertainment she got from working under the mundane Drakken.

But that still didn't explain the overwhelming feelings of worry and hurt when she discovered that an "entertainment" of hers had been kidnapped. However that wasn't important right now so she pushed them aside and focused on her current mission.


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own any characters

Btw theres gonna be another torture scene in this chapter..i'll be sure to warn you before hand…so skip it or something if its not your cup of tea. I didn't have a lot of fun writing this by the way -- Kim's one of my favorite characters so torturing her wasn't all that great.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"AHH!" screamed Kim as the cannibal slashed her stomach with his scythe.

"Shit...I'm gona fucking shove that scythe of his down his throat once I get ou- ah!" but her thoughts were interrupted when the canibal gave her another shallow cut right next to the one that she was previously given.

"At least he's not hitting me in any of my vital organs." thought Kim. "So at least I have some time to think of an way out of this."

After a few more minutes of slashing at Kim the cannibal dropped his scythe to the ground and started walking away.

By now Kim's body was covered with over 20 shallow cuts and was drenched in blood.

"Damn, this shit hurts..." thought Kim. She wasnt about to show any weakness though. She lifted her head up and saw that the cannibal had left the room.

"This is my chance." thought Kim. She brought the rope that was currently holding her wrists captive and attempted to bite the rope apart. However it was alot harder than she thought. The rope that was used to secure her wasnt fragile after all.

After several minutes of gnawing on the room she found that the rope was starting to come apart. Unfortunatley she felt her heart drop when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"DAMMIT...not again...what's wrogn with that bastard?" thought Kim.

To her horror the cannibal came back with the same expression as always but now he was holding dozens of needles instead of his scythe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn...where the hell is it?" thought Shego as she raced through Middleton.

"HEY NERDLINGER YOU'RE SURE I'M GOING THE RIGHT WAY RIGHT?"

" Yeah I'm pretty sure...according to my computer you should be there in another few minutes...but I'm still looking for a way that you would be able to go underground from there."

Shego smirked. "You dont have to worry about that...I'll think of something when I get there. Just make sure its the right spot."

Just then Shego heard sirens turn on and it looked like it was after her.

"MOTHERFUCKING A…just what I fucking needed…"

"You better be ok Kimmie…don't worry I'll put the bastard through a lot worse than what he did to you once I find you." thought Shego.

Shego began to think of all the times she had with the redhead. Was she losing her mind now? She remembered all the taunts and fights that they had. When they first met Shego thought that Kim was outta her mind…a mere cheerleader saving the world? What the fuck?…sounded like a bad cartoon. But as their encounters became more frequent Shego could see that Kim had potential to become even stronger than herself. Each time she fought Kim she seemed to grow stronger, faster, and had plenty of new tricks up her sleeve. It truly made her job worthwhile.

Then she thought of the time where she had been under the influence of Attitudinator.

Her and Kim had spent a couple days together. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy their short time together. In fact she couldn't think of a time where she felt so at ease and alive other than when she was with Kim those days. She remembered all the fun that they had together…the way Kim was so kind and friendly to her even though she hurt her so many times before.

She remembered she finally had the courage to tell Kim something right before she got hit with the attitudinator again. What was it?

"Let's be friends?"…no that wasn't it. "Kim I'm bisexual" …no what the fuck? Why would she tell Kim that…that's just ridiculous."

Damn but nothing would matter if Kim was dead when she arrived. With that she maxed out the speed on her motorcycle and doubled her determination.

--------------------------------------------------

WARNING: IF YOU DONT LIKE READING ABOUT...well torture and what not skip this last part. Don't be telling me how much of a sadistic faggot I am after I warned you not to read it --.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kim was in a even bloodier mess than before.

She had needles all over her skin. The pain was actually not to serious though. The needles would sting a bit when they were inserted but it'd go a while after a while. However, having dozens parts of your body stinging wasn't a very pleasant experience. But what Kim was afraid of was the fact that she had a huge feeling that this was just a warm up to the future torture that she was about to endure.

Her prediction came true when the cannibal suddenly shoved a needle from below her chin all the way til it went through her toungue.

"MMGHFF!" Kim couldn't believe what just happened. Just the thought of a needle going through the bottom of her chin all the way to her mouth made her feel weak.

But she didn't have time to recover before he took another needle and put it through the side of her left cheek and making it come out through the right.

Kim could feel tears threatening to fall out. Both of her cheeks were throbbing from pain due to the thick needle that was jammed through it. She couldn't even talk now because of the needle that was in her toungue. Whenever she tried to curse the cannibal the needle on her toungue with prick the ceiling of her mouth causing her to taste metal.

However things just got worse for her when the cannibal tore off the fingernail of her index finger.

Kim's eyes went wide in shock and she screamed using her throat. She could feel the rough and sharp pain all concentrated on the tip of her index finger. It caused her whole arm to feel weak. However the cannibal didn't stop there and proceeded in ripping of the fingernails of the rest of her 9 fingers.

Kim's mind was filled with pain and suffering as she felt each part of her fingers feel like it was being ripped off. After a while her arm felt so weak that she wouldn't be surprised if it fell off.

When the cannibal was approaching the 9th finger Kim just let her tears fall freely. There wasn't no point in fighting back the tears anymore.

Then the cannibal took a wrench and lit it up with fire to the point where the metal was a scorching red color and placed it on one of Kim's cuts for a few seconds.

"AH-AHHFUCKK!" screamed Kim as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

He proceeded in burning various parts of Kim until she finally broke down. Kim was crying freely now. Every part of her body felt like it was burning with pain and she just wanted the torture to stop.

Then he responded to her by placing the scorching hot wrench into her vagina earning him a scream that could be heard for miles.

"P-please….st-stop.." whimpered Kim. "Please…I b-beg of you."

Kim felt like she would explode. Her center was in so much pain that she wouldn't of minded dying at that moment. Every part of her body throbbed with pain. Even her throat was sore from all her screaming.

Kim's eyes widened when she saw that the cannibal was about to burn her again. She closed her eyes and started to beg him to stop hurting her. To her relief the pain never came and instead she heard a huge explosion from the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any characters.

---------------------------------------------

"Finally lost those fuckign cops." muttered Shego. "EY nerd linger how close am I"?

" Just a few more blocks, you'll be there in no time. I just hope you're able to get underground through solid concrete though."

After about a minute or so Shego screeched to a halt. " Are you sure this is the right location?"

" Yeah positive. Kim's coordinates are right beneath you so you should probably enter a bit away from that spot."

"Alrgiht…let's see if my plasma is strong enough to get through."

Shego then ignited her hands to the highest temperature she was capable of to the size of bonfires. After a minute or so the bonfires were now at least tripled in size. She then blasted the ground with as much force as she could manage and the ground began to form an entrance for her.

Shego's face started to sweat and her arms were beginning to ache. Going through solid concrete was no easy task…even if you were blessed with plasma powers.

"Damn…at this rate I wont have enough energy to save Kim from that fucker." thought Shego. She was now more than fifty feet underground. "Shit…how far do I have to go?"

"Don't worry you're almost there, just a few more feet." encouraged Wade.

"Damn, I don't think I even have the energy for a few more inches." thought Shego. But then a sudden image of her Kimmie getting tortured by a sick cannibal suddenly refreshed her efforts.

"Alrgiht, I think you're far enough." said Wade. "There should only be a few more inches before you reach the ceiling of wherever Kim is currently held captive.."

" FInally." panted Shego before dropping down a few stories and landing without making a sound.

Suddenly Shego ignited her hands once again and slammed down on the ground. The ground tore open and she dropped in and landed on the floor.

Due to the amount of force she put on to the ground there was a tiny explosion accompanied by dust and derbris flying everywhere. It took a while for her vision to adjust to her surroundings.

"Damn this place is pretty fucking creepy."thought Shego.

The lair or whatever she was in was dark, damp, and gave a feeling that caused all the alarms in her body to start ringing.

"P-please…s-s-top…I'm s-sorry…no more……please.."

Shego's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she finally found Kim. Kim was a blood mess to say the least.

Shego was in such a shock at the sight of Kim she couldn't even produce words. Her mind was currently blank. But that was soon replaced by sorrow, guilt and remorse.

She slowly made her way to Kim as tears dropped from her beautiful emerald eyes. She gently caressed Kim's cheek with a sad and loving look in her eyes.

"Kim….what happened to you….I'm so sorry.." Shego whispered into Kim's ears.

However, those words fell deaf to Kim's ears as she continued to whimper and beg.

"N-no…I'm sorry…I-I want to go home…s-stop"

"Shhh…its ok…I'm here now…no one can hurt you." whispered Shego as she gently caressed Kim's silky red hair.

Just then Shego sensed movement behind her and quickly turned around. She saw the object of Kim's suffering….the same as she saw him years ago….neatly dressed, middle aged, and the same annoyingly creepy expression that never changed.

This was the thing that caused Kim so much pain. This was the thing that caused Kim to bleed. This was the thing that caused Kim to cry. This was the thing that caused Kim to break, and beg. Something inside Shego snapped.

The plasma that was ignited unconsciously in her hands started to double in heat every second. Soon enough her usualy green plasma turned a ghastly black.

Shego was staring at the cannibal with so much hatred and fury that it would probably scare off the US army. However, the cannibal had the same expression as ever.

Then Shego's dark plasma suddenly vanished when she forced it into her body. The black flame that was currently running through her veins caused her pure agony. It felt like she was being scorched inside out. However, she was currently too filled with agony to care. She only had one goal set in her mind. All she was focused on was to give the thing standing in front of him so much agony that it would feel like paradise once she sent him to hell…


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any characters. I'm gonna try to post up at least 2 chapters since I'm leaving to Shanghai for 3 weeks…please review!

--------------------------------------------------------

"I'm gona fucking kill him, I'm gonna f ucking kill him, I'm gonna fucking kill him." thought Shego. She never knew that it was possible for her to hate someone to this magnitude.

But the son of a bitch right in front of her did it. She'd never murdered or killed anyone in her life before, but with the fucker before her it'd be hard for her not to at the very least give him hell on earth.

With the current plasma that was flowing through her veins Shego felt as if she was melting from the inside out. Then suddenly in a flash Shego was behind her opponent and delivered a slash attack to the back of his head.

However she didn't stop there, she then ignited her hands with black plasma and delivered a haymaker to his face right when he turned around. The powerful attack caused him to stagger back. However Shego was unrelenting.

She advanced forward and delivered a fierce low kick to the area behind his knees causing him to fall to the ground.

By this time Shego's pupils had turned into slits and she was completely overcome by bloodlust and fury. She started executing swipes, rips, punches, scratches and just about anything she could think of to the opponent before her.

After a few minutes she found that her opponent and herself were a huge bloody mess. She had ripped the cannibal's stomach open and he was completely burned to ashes in some parts of his body. She looked at his face, half of his face was missing but you could tell that he was carrying the same expression.

Shego smirked, her eyes still bloodthirsty and sadistic. She started to burn and rip off his fingers, then his fore arm then eventually his whole arm.

By the time Shego was done damaging the cannibal he had half a face left, no arms, legs and a ripped open stomach. You could see a whole in his chest where his heart seemed to be ripped out and stuffed into his mouth. Strangley enough it still seemed to be alive and started to make an effort to get back up.

Upon decapitating her opponent Shego slowly started to return to normal.

Her pupil regained their roundness and most of the black flame that was inside of her had vanished. She started to pant and wheeze. The technique that she used took its toll on her. She suspected that she had plenty of minor internal injuries.

She then took a look at her handiwork. The way that it still had the same expression and the fact that it was trying to inch towards her disgusted her.

She then created as much plasma as she was capable of and completely turned him into ashes. She fell to her knees in exhuastion.

"Fuck…I cant' ignite my hands anymore." muttered Shego. Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

Then she suddenly remembered the main reason she was there.

"SHIT! I forgot about Kimmie!" thought Shego.

She then ran to her red headed rival and freed her from the ropes.

"Kimmie! Wake up! Kimmie!" said Shego as she gently shook the hero.

Kim's eyelids slightly opened.

"Sh-Shego…? It h-hurts…please…get m-mom.." Kim whispered and with that she reunited both of her eyelids once again.

The sight of Kim before her caused Shego's heart to break. She was in this state and was still thinking of others.

"Oh right I forgot her mom was captured by this freak too." thought Shego.

She turned on her Kimmunicator.

"Hey! I got Kim…but do you have any idea where her mom is?" asked Shego.

"Oh about that…I have good news, her mom was able to escape from his lair before Kim was even captured. " replied Wade.

"Wow her mom escaped from this hellhole?" thought Shego.

"At least now I know where Kimmie got her genes from."

"Well you don't have to worry your mom's safe…let's get you out of here." said Shego while caressing Kim's slightly chubby cheek.

She removed all the needles that were inserted in Kim and she felt her anger flare up once again at the fucker that did this to her princess.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you like this again." whispered Shego as her eyes started to water.

She held the redhead close to her and let out a few sobs before pulling away and looking at her rivals angelic face.

"She really is beautiful…"thought Shego before carrying her pumpkin and getting out of this nightmare.

---------------------------------------------

Damn my chapters keep getting shorter. Well I'll try to make the next one as long as I can…btw get ready for kigo fluffiness starting next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

I dont own any characters

It's been a while...sorry about that...I've been caught up with school and stuff and i didnt really have time to update.

-------------------------------------------------

Shego woke up from her sleep after having a nightmare. It wasnt anything new...she was actually pretty used to nightmares and have been having them since she was young. However the key difference to this one was that when she woke up she found out that her pillow and blankets weren't drenched. Usually after a nightmare she'd be sweating like a marathon runner. Furthermore, the temperature in her room was rather warm so she was pretty surprised that she was completely dry.

Her throat felt pretty dry so she decided to go get a drink of water. That's when she noticed something else strange. She wasnt wearing anything underneath the blankets.

"That's weird." she thought. "I could of sworn that i wore my green and black pandaroo pajama's to sleep today."

She decided that she must've just went directly to bed after such an ordeal and waved it off.

"Hmm that's rgiht I better go check on Kim, those doctors better be doing a good job taking care of her." thought Shego.

She was about to get off of her bed when she noticed taht there was a body laying beside her. Shego's eyes widened in shock and let out a small yelp that woke up the sleeping body.

"Is it morning already..?" muttered Kim as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. Shego couldn't help but think in her mind how unbelievably cute Kim's actions were. But then her mind decided to come back to reality and was about to question Kim when she realized that she was giving Kim a full view of her breasts.

Shego let out a small yelp and pulled the blankets over her chest while blushing a fierce red. Kim on the other hand was oblivious to her lack of clothing. Luckily she wasnt as bad off as Shego...she still had on a matching purple panty and bra.

Shego couldnt help but stare at Kim's beautiful, athletic body..."Damn she had a nice body." thought Shego. Then she blushed again realizing that she had been hypnotized by Kim's body.

"Shego..? Why are you so far away from me?" pouted Kim. "Come here...sit next to me." said Kim while patting the pillow right next to her.

Shego still in a bit of shock did as she was told and sat next to the redhead.

"Shego...you smell really good." whispered Kim as she moved even closer to Shego.

Shego couldnt help but blush a crimson red. "Damn why is my heart beating so fast...it's just Kim...it's not liek we havent been this close before." thought Shego.

Shego then let out a small gasp when Kim laid her head onto her shoulders and found her arm inside Shego's covers and held on to Shego's very naked waist.

"K-kim...w-what are you doing?!" Shego managed to get out as Kim cuddled even closer to Shego.

Shego's heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest from beaitng so hard. Not to mention that she seemed to have a million butterflies in her stomach.

"Hmm...I dont know...what AM i doing?" whispered Kim and lightly kissed Shego on the neck.

Shego was dumbfounded. She couldn't think of a sarcastic response. Especially not with Kim pushed against her and whispering into her ear.

Kim then pulled away and took a good look at her green skinned rival. "Damn...she looks so cute and adorable...way different than when we fight." thought Kim.

Just looking at how nervous Shego was and the slight red on her cheek made Kim want to be closer to her.

Shego on the other hand was fighting with her conflicting emotions.

"Shit! Why am I acting like this?...am I blushing..? oh my god...I am blushing...i dont EVEN blush!...but how am I not supposed to blush when she has her soft athletic body pushed up against mine...that creamy white skin...her hot breath tickling my ears...god she smelled good too...and her plump red lips...if I could just...WAIT what the hell am i think-" However shego was instantly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of hands carressing her ears.

Shego's eyes widened a bit.

"K-k-im?"

"Shego your ears are so cute! It's so soft...and squishy.." said Kim while busying herself with Shego's ears.

Shego was completley dumbfounded now. She didnt even know what to say to that. Just then Kim caught Shego's earlobes in her mouth and softly licked it.

This action turned Shego's pale green skin redder than a tomato and she acted on reflex and scrambled backwards away from Kim.

"S-sorry...I-I...j-just.." Kim looked hurt to say the least. She kept her eyes on the matress and avoided eye contact with Shego.

"Y-your ears looks so..cute and I didn't know what came over me...I'm s-sorry."

It took Shego a few seconds to realize what Kim had just said and done. She had the urge to run away from Kim and think this out...but looking at Kim's adorable and hurt face...

"...I-t's o-ok...y-you can go o-on...i-if y-you want..." said Shego while looking extremley embarrassed.

"..huh?" Kim looked at Shego with a puzzled expression.

Shego seemed to get more embarrassed by the second but once again she said "Y-you can go o-on."

Kim looked at Shego's blushing face and nervous expression and couldn't refuse the offer.

She advanced towards Shego and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Shego could feel her heartbeat racing up again, the anticipation of Kim's mouth on her was killing her.

Then Kim once again put Shego's earlobe in to her mouth and played around with it with her tongue. The soft moist feeling of Kim's tongue on her ear made Shego weak. She started to close her eyes, losing herself to the sensation. Then Kim pulled away.

Shego let out a small whimper of protest but was silenced when Kim began lick her whole ear. Shego's eyes widened and she started breathign faster.

Kim began kissing and licking every part of Shego's ear. Shego could feel a warm tingling sensation wash over her as Kim worked her magic. Not after long Shego started to squirm and fidget a bit. When the sensation was getting to be too much she let out a small moan.

Kim deciding that she could get away with more moved to Shego's neck and covered it with warm wet kisses. She then moved in front of Shego and laid her down on the bed while climbing on top of her and positioning her head once again on Shego's neck.

Shego's mind was starting to get hazy. All she could think about was Kim's wonderful mouth suckign and licking her neck. She tried to suppress it but she couldn't help but moan every time Kim made contact with her delicate flesh.

Kim stopped with her assault on Shego's neck and looked down at the beautiful face of her arch nemesis. Shego's eyes was in a dazed state. Kim smirked at her handiwork and whispered "Shego...do you want to kiss me?"

Shego felt her heart leap which was followed by a crimson blush.

Shego nodded.

Kim then lowered her face until she was an inch from Shego's anticipating lips.

Shego's mind was full of anticipation and desire and her eyes slowly closed, she could feel her heart beating faster as Kim came closer to her lips.

However when their lips were but a centimeter away Kim pulled away.

Shego opened her eyes with a puzzled expression on her face.

" Didn't Kim want to kiss me?" thought Shego. She looked at Kim with a bit of worry and hurt on her face.

"What's wrong..? ...Is there something wrong with me?" asked Shego with worry laced all over her voice.

Shego's expression and voice broke Kim's heart. How could she think that there was something wrong with her? She was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She just watned to tease her a bit.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with you Shego! It's just that...I kinda wanted YOU to...kiss me.."

Shego's face instantly lit up knowing that Kim wasn't disgusted with her appearance or anything. She then slowly and hesitantly moved closer to Kim's face.

She caressed her beautiful creamy cheek before closing her eyes and capturing those beautiful red lips with her own.

---------------------------------------------------------

"FUCK!" shouted Shego as she jolted awake. THIS time she was sweating like someone that just ran across the desert.

She threw her blanket off her and felt liquid between her legs.

"Oh my god...what am I? 14?" said Shego while banging her head on the wall.

She sighed. "Ahh I might as well go take a cold shower...cause I seriously need it."

----------------------------------

review! please?


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Kim Possible, what I do own is an incredibly sexy body.

"Kimmie…please wake up.." thought Shego.

It had been nearly a month and Kim still hadn't waken up from her coma. Shego brought Kim to her house…well more like…mansion and hired all of the most well respected doctors around the world to heal Kim. Her current mansion right now would put any hospital to shame.

However, even with all the doctors Kim still haven't shown any signs of conciousness. Ever since that incident her body had shut down. Besides that many of her internal organs were severely damaged, it was a miracle that she was still alive.

As with Shego, she had plenty of time to think things out. She was now sure that she had some sort of attraction towards the fiery redhead. How far this attraction lead however, she was unsure of. Well maybe it went farther than just slight attraction. She would constantly think of Kim, even dreaming of her almost everyday.

Shego sighed while she looked at her rival's angelic sleeping face.

"I wonder if she knows how adorable she looks when she's sleeping." thought Shego. " But as adorable as she looks, I'd really wish that she'd show that energetic part of her again."

She couldn't resist the urge to caress Kim's soft cheek.

"Ok she definitely liked Kim" thought Shego.

" But what good with her attraction towards Kim do? It's not like they'd ever work out…hell she was quite certain Kim had not even the slightest bit of attraction towards her, she was most likely conservative to the bone. The other problem was that, none of that would even matter as of right now because Kim wouldn't even wake up." 

Just then an idea hit Shego. Since Kim wasn't awake there would be a lot of things that she could do that Kim wouldn't notice. "Like running her fingers though that soft silky hair…holding those cute feminine hands….feeling that toned stomach….squeezing those beautiful…perfectly shaped breasts…."

" WHOA WHOA WHOA…stop right there." thought Shego. "Even I wouldn't go that low…and now's not even the time for this…I'm supposed to be helping her get better first…"

Shego of course was no prude. She slept with anyone, regardless of gender that she desired. However, even she would get guilty commiting such a low act. But the question was, would that guilt overcome her overwhelming desire?

"….but would I really get a chance like this again..?"

"Fuck…those beautiful breasts would feel so perfect on my hands…maybe just one squeeze.."

Just thinking about the soft feeling of those mounds on her hands made Shego's stomach light up a fire. She could feel a light blush forming on her face as she reached out to do what she dreamt of for so many nights.

But then she stopped herself at the last second. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't take advantage to Kim like this…especially in their current situation. She respected Kim too much. Nevertheless, Shego was still overwhelmed with desire. Instead of squeezing Kim's breasts she decided to fondle her own.

Shego closed her eyes and imagined Kim doing all the things she was doing to herself. She began to slowly massage her ample breasts and let out a small moan when her finger brushed across her nipples. She could feel heat radiating from between her legs as she let her imagination and desire get the better of her.

She put her left hand under her shirt and started to massage her unclothed breasts. She played with her nipples with her thumb and lightly pinched it.

"Kim…god this feels so good…"thought Shego. "Please…touch me more.."

Kim smirked. "As you wish master."

Shego couldn't take it anymore and put her right hand down her pants. She could feel that her center was already soaking wet. She then began to rub her clit in a circular motion.

" Oh god…Kim…faster…faster!….don't stop..." Shego moaned as she continued to masturbate.

Her eyes were closed in ecstasy and her mind was getting foggy, the only thing that occupied her thoughts as the moment was Kim.

"Does this feel good Shego? Do you want to cum?" Kim whispered in a seductive tone.

"God…YES…make me cum…I want you to make me scream your name…please."

Shego now inserted 2 fingers into her vagina and was thrusting them in and out while her thumb continued to rub her clit in a circular motion.

After a few moments Shego climaxed with an explosive orgasm while screaming Kim's name and liquid spilled all over her surprisingly innocent light green panties.

Soon enough Shego came back to reality and realized what she had just done….in front of Kim.

Although Kim was still in her coma, Shego felt incredibly embarrassed and blushed the color of Kim's hair.

"Oh fuck…I just fucking masturbated in front of my enemy…well a really cute enemy." Thought Shego. " What the hell is wrong with me?"

She began to shed her clothes and threw them into the dirty laundry basket of her house. She then went to take a cold _cold_ shower before settling in to her immense, steaming Jacuzzi.

"Ahh…god this feels good." Thought Shego as she relaxed in her luxurious Jacuzzi.

"I really have to relax with Kimmie in here once she wakes up. She really is the only thing I think about now."

With that thought she drifted away into a warm peaceful slumber.


End file.
